Vida Criminal
by SkullDan
Summary: Naruto y Hinata, mejores amigos de la infancia. El sue;a en convertirse en un gran detective y hacer de Hinata su esposa, pero todo da un giro inesperado el día en que la ojiperlada tendrá irse a vivir con su padre, un hombre alcohólico, drogadicto y abusador, por lo que Hinata deberá acostumbrarse a la vida criminal para poder sobrevivir. Naruhina, GaaMatsu, SasuSaku :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Comenzare un nuevo fic con una idea que viene hace rato dándome vueltas. Se que esta intro esta un poco enredada pero ya ira tomando coherencia. :)**_

_**Espero les guste.**_

* * *

- ¿Naruto? – dijo Hinata a su amigo mientras revolcaba un dedo en la tierra.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el niño rubio mientras tomaba un lombriz entre sus manos.

- ¿Qué piensas ser cuando seas grande?

- Yo seré…. ¡El mejor detective de todos! –dijo poniéndose de pie con cara de orgullo- y tu Hinata serás mi esposa.

- ¿De… de verdad? – pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

- ¡Claro que sí! –Afirmo el rubio de nueve años, mientras volvía a revolver el suelo por más lombrices.

Para ellos eso no era más producto de su inocencia. Una simple promesa que se olvidaría entre risas y juegos.

* * *

"Expediente de asesinato

Víctima: Hiashi Hyuga.

Encontrado asesinado el día domingo 10 de enero de 2004 en su apartamento, presenta múltiples disparos de bala en su cabeza y torso.

La víctima recibió una visita momentos antes de los disparos. El sospechoso era una fémina de aproximadamente un metro sesenta y siete de altura, aparentaba una edad de 14 años. Color de ojos y cabellos desconocidos por portar accesorios que ocultaban a los mismos. Vestía ropa deportiva y portaba uno o dos bolsos, según declaración de testigos.

Paradero de sospechoso desconocido.

…"

* * *

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Salió bien? – pregunto una de las tres chicas reunidas, su cabello era rosa.

- Si, nunca me había sentido mejor- respondió la chica con su cara llena de sangre y recuperando el aire al salir del lugar.

- ¿Entonces nos vamos?- pregunto una castaña.

- Debemos irnos pronto, o no escaparemos de la policía – pregunto la asesina.

- Primero cámbiate, y buscaremos un hotel en la ciudad siguiente- volvió hablar la castaña.

- ¿Ya tiene planeado como llegar hasta allí?- pregunto limpiándose la sangre.

- Solo ofreceremos dinero, tenemos suficiente.- dijo la peli rosa.

- ¡Estás loca!, no haremos eso.- dijo la castaña.

- ¿Por qué?

- Si alguien se da cuenta que tenemos dinero, es posible que traten de arrebatárnoslo. –Respondió la castaña.

- ¿Y si robamos un auto?- respondió la ensangrentada chica.

- Esa es peor idea. No creo que algún maldito haya pagado para enseñarles a manejar.

- Tsk Entonces lo que queda es fácil, a estas alturas, algo de sexo, no es nada. – dijo la pelirosa.

Las otras dos chicas bajaron la mirada, sonaba horrible, principalmente para ellas, después de lo que habían vivido, pero tenía razón y no podían cambiar su realidad, lo único que les quedaba era sobrevivir y harían cualquier cosa por hacerlo.

* * *

**"En ultimas noticias: Asalto a mano armada en el Banco Central de Tokyo. El número de asaltantes no supera las cinco personas, según informe policial. Aún se desconoce el número de rehenes."**

- ¡Maldición! – grito el detective frustrado, dándole una patada a una de las patrullas.

- ¡Cálmate Naruto!

- Como quieres que me calme Shikamaru. ¡No quieren negociar absolutamente nada! ¿¡y si alguien muere!?

- Seguiremos intentándolo, ellos no tienen alternativa. – respondió Shikamaru.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya interesado :), bye.**_


	2. Infancia Arrebatada

**_Bueno, se que actualice rápido, pero es porque ya tenia este cap echo, espero les guste. :D_**

**_Antes de que comiencen a leer, quiero dejar claro que la escritura en negrita representa el presente._**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Infancia arrebatada.

- **¿Cuál es tu nombre?- me pregunto una chica rubia que era mi compañera de celda hace una semana.**

- **Hinata- levante la mirada para ver el rostro de la rubia que llevaba una semana junto a mí, me sorprendido que me hablara, en lo que llevábamos juntas, no nos habíamos dirigido la palabra, -¿y el tuyo? –le pregunte, tratando de devolverle la cortesía.**

- **Ino.- dijo con desinterés o tal vez como si lo odiara.**

- **Lindo nombre- dije.**

- **¿Estoy aburrida, porque no me cuentas porque estás aquí?**

- **No lo sé- dude de si era una buena idea, ¿recordar todo? – es tal vez un poco largo, además no es algo de lo que me sienta orgullosa – me excuse.**

- **Vamos, que importa, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, que quede como algo entre dos personas que no están orgullosas de su pasado– insistió, tal vez no era tan mala idea, de alguna forma debía matar el tiempo , además sabia que tratar de olvidar mi pasado no me haría mejor persona.**

- **Está bien, pues entonces mi historia comienza aquí.**

* * *

Era un día como cualquier otro, volvía a casa después de pasar toda la tarde junto a Naruto-kun, coleccionando insectos. Era tarde, ya el cielo estaba oscuro, sabía que en casa me esperaba un regaño de mi madre, odiaba que llegara a estas horas a casa, decía que le preocupaba y que eso no era nada bueno para su delicado estado de salud.

Al llegar, abrí la puerta con sumo silencio y entre de cuclillas tomando fuertemente mi tarro lleno de insectos, pero no había dado ni tres pasos cuando ¡puf! Mi madre aparecía frente a mí como por arte de magia.

- ¡HINATA!

- Lo siento mama. – dijo tratando de poner una cara de la cual se compadeciera de mí.

- Nada de lo siento, te lo he dicho ya mil veces, sabes que no debes volver a casa tan tarde.

- No lo volveré hacer- dije.

- Está bien, pero estas castigada, iras a la cama sin comer.

- Pero…

- ¡Nada de pero, a tu cama!

Siempre solía ser así, pero no pasaba mucho cuando llegaba a mi habitación con un plato de galletas y un vaso de leche pidiéndome perdón por gritarme y a la vez explicando porque debía de castigarme de vez en cuando, aunque yo no solía poner mucha atención a eso, siempre estaba concentrada en las golosinas que traía. Sin embargo esa noche no había sido del todo igual.

- Hinata, hay algo que tengo que decirte.

- ¿si?- dije mientras me metía una galleta a la boca.

- Creo que sería bueno que te fueras a vivir con tu padre. – A pesar de ser una cría, me sorprendió eso, mi madre siempre evito cualquier conversación que lo abarcara a él.

- ¿Y vendrás tú?

- No- dijo perdiendo el aliento, como si le doliera alguna parte del cuerpo.

- ¿Y Naruto-kun vendrá? –pregunte.

- No, hija, él se quedara aquí con sus padres.

- ¿Entonces porque debo irme yo? ¡NO QUIERO! ¡Naruto-kun hoy prometió casarse conmigo! – mi madre sonrió con amargura ante tal comentario.

- Prometo, ir a visitarte y le diré a Naruto que te escriba.

- ¡No! ¡YA VETE! ¡NO QUIERO VERTE! – Así fue como comencé mi berrinche, ignorando completamente las verdaderas razones por las que debía irme a vivir con aquel hombre que no conocía y ahora debía llamar padre.

Una semana después.

Yo, que ese día miraba todo por la ventana, vi como un coche se había estacionado fuera de la casa, del carro había salido un hombre alto, de cabello largo, sus ojos eran iguales a los míos. Mire a mi madre salir y hablar con él. Después de unos momentos entro a la casa.

- ¿Hinata?- dijo mi nombre pero lo mire con desconfianza.

- Mira Hinata, él es tu padre- dijo mi Madre, vamos ve a darle un abrazo. Sin embargo no lo hice.

- No te preocupes Hiashi, ya se le pasara, suele ser un poco tímida- le dijo mi madre.

- No hay problema, ya nos divertiremos mucho- me dijo, guiñando mi ojo, a lo cual respondí con una sonrisa, comenzaba agradarme.

Naruto también había llegado ese día, se despidió de mí, dándome una colección de gusanos que había encontrado el día anterior, el cual no pude salir a jugar con él porque debía hacer mis maletas.

- ¿Igual si estas lejos nos vamos a casar, verdad?- pregunto Naruto.

- ¡Sí!- respondí yo. Ninguno de los dos sabíamos de qué hablamos realmente.

Después de despedirme de Naruto, fui donde mi madre y la abrace casi que por obligación ya que aún estaba enojada con ella, pero después de hacerlo no quería soltarla y con lágrimas en los ojos le pedía una y otra vez que la amaba y que por favor dejara quedarme, pero mi padre me tomo por la cintura y me llevo hasta el auto.

El carro se puso en marcha, vi como Naruto y mi madre se despedían con la mano, ambos con lágrimas en los ojos. Naruto siguió el carro unos metros hasta que lo perdimos de vista.

Ese solo había sido el comenzó del viaje, llegamos al aeropuerto, pues mi padre vivía Alemania. El me repetía una y otra vez que me tranquilizara, que me divertiría mucho y que la pasaríamos bien, dijo que tenía un montón de regalos para su hija y que pronto lo querría tanto como a mi madre. Pues le creí, gran error, ya que al llegar a casa, la cual era un pequeño apartamento en media ciudad, nada había sido como el prometió.

Entre al gran edificio, subimos un par de pisos y nos introducimos al diminuto apartamento, desaseado y desordenado. Había latas de cerveza y botellas de licor vacías por el piso. Recuerdo un gran cenicero lleno de colillas de cigarro. La cocina estaba completamente sucia y olía bastante mal. Seguí inspeccionando con la mirada pero sin mover el cuerpo, en la diminuta sala pude observar jeringas por lo que llegue a pensar que tal vez también estaba enfermo como mi madre. Si lo estaba pero definitivamente no como mi madre.

La primera de las peores noches de mi vida comenzó en ese momento. Al cerrar la puerta se acercó a mí, se inclinó y paso sus dedos por mi cabello. Eso, era para mí una simple caricia, a lo cual le sonreí tímidamente. Pero todo cambio cuando su mano bajo hasta mi ropa y poco a poco comenzó a desprenderme de ella. Mi padre era un maldito pederasta el cual abuso de mi hasta que cumplí mis doce años.

Durante esos horribles días, solía esconderme en algún rincón de la casa al escuchar que mi padre volvía, pensaba en mi madre y en Naruto, los extrañaba y rogaba a Dios entre rezos que vinieran por mí. Pero eso nunca pasaba, lo único que venía por mí eran los golpes y abusos del hombre que vivía conmigo.

Recuerdo el día que me separe de él, recién cumplía los doce años. Era tarde, cerca de las once de la noche y tocaron la puerta con fuerza, pero mi padre estaba lo suficientemente drogado como para levantarse. Al no abrir, un grupo de tres hombre botaron la puerta y entraron con armas, mi padre espabilo, se veía asustado.

- Hiashi, maldito drogadicto, venimos por el dinero que nos debes.

- Yo… yo aún no lo tengo- decía asustado, aquellos hombres, extraños para mí, le infundían miedo.

- ¿Cómo que no lo tienes? ¿Acaso quieres que te volemos la cabeza?- dijo uno de los hombres sacando un arma.

- ¡No! ¡No por favor! ¡Tengan Piedad! – yo miraba aquella extraña conversación debajo de una mesa.

- Entonces dinos, ¿tienes algo para darnos mientras recolectas el dinero? – En ese momento sentí la mirada de mi padre sobre mí.

- ¡Mi hija!

- ¿¡Eres imbécil o que!? ¿Para qué queremos una putita?- pregunto otro de los hombres.

- ¡No sé! – dijo mi padre nervioso y con desesperación en su voz.

- Podríamos venderla, si es una buena mercancía ganaríamos un buen dinero- hablo uno de los armados

- Trae a la a la puta. – dijo otro.

- Si…si- mi padre se levantó y fue directo a la mase donde yo estaba, me tomo del brazo y me hizo jalada a la fuerza, llevándome a donde estaban los extraños.

- ¿Esta chiquilla?

- Si ella es mi hija. – Los tres hombres, apestosos a sudor y alcohol me miraron detenida y osadamente.

- ¿Qué edad tienes niña?- el aliento de aquel hombre que me hablaba era asqueroso, parecía como si no hubiera lavado sus diente hace meses.

- Y…y…yo t…eng..o- trataba de hablar entre llanto y miedo.

- ¡Habla bien! – el grito de uno de ellos me hizo temblar más.

- Do…doce.

- Jaja, eres un desgraciado Hiashi, pero gracias a tu hija tienes dos semanas más para conseguir el dinero, si no lo tienes vete preparando para sentir como explotara tu cabeza.

- ¡Tú, camina!- me dijeron.

Gire mi cabeza mientras caminaba mirando a mi padre, se veía asustado, pero definitivamente no estaba preocupado por mí.

Cuando salimos a la calle, lo primero que hice fue tratar de escapar, tome el impulso para salir corriendo pero uno de ellos me tomo del pelo fuertemente, me gane un golpe y un buen puño de insultos.

* * *

- **Debió ser horrible- me dijo Ino.**

- **Que va, ese es solo el primer piso de mi infierno.**

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado u.u._**

**_pd: debo decir que me costo ver a Hiashi de esa forma xD._**


	3. Compañeras de Castigo

**Gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y todo eso, de verdad que me hacen muy feliz :'), bueno en estos cap como pueden notar por el titulo, se unen nuevos personajes así que espero que les guste y ya sin mas que poner, a leer! :D...**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Compañeras de castigo

- **Vamos sigue, quiero saber más- me dijo Ino. – Yo solo me limite a sonreír y a continuar.**

Los tres hombres me metieron a la fuerza al auto y por más que gritaba y pedía ayuda, nadie de los que estaban cerca me ayudó, solo me miraban y huían rápidamente de la escena, y esas reacciones hacían que me asustara más. Comencé a sospechar que nada bueno saldría de esto.

Y así fue, nada bueno salió de mi nueva situación, creo que si hubiera podido escoger, definitivamente me hubiera quedado con mi padre.

Durante el viaje nos detuvimos un par de veces, los hombre bajaban del auto, mientras que yo debía permanecer encerrada en él. Temblaba, sudaba, lloraba, sentía que vomitaría en cualquier momento, el terror se apoderaba de mí y esto hacia que mi mente se llenara de terribles pensamientos, sin embargo, aquellos hombres solo se había dedicado a molestarme y asustarme durante el resto del camino. Llegamos a un callejón. Me sacaron del automóvil de un jalón de cabello y llamaron a una puerta con palabras en alemán, las cuales aún me era difícil entender.

Un rubio le abrió y nos dejó entrar, mire el lugar y me recordó mucho al apartamento de mi padre, sucio, lleno de humo de cigarro y licor, pero a diferencia de mi antiguo hogar, este era mucho más grande, nos adentramos un poco más y se podían ver algunas armas sobre las mesas, además de algunos hombres, igual de descuidados como los que venían conmigo, jugando póker mientras eran rodeados por mujeres que a mi parecer eran muy hermosas pero no eran más que prostitutas, algo en lo que me convertiría yo.

Seguimos avanzando, subimos unas diminutas escaleras y llegamos a dar a un bar bastante colorido, recuerdo que estaba lleno de personas, música y alcohol sin embargo no nos detuvimos hasta llegar frente a un hombre, el cual descansaba en un gran sillón asilado en una de las esquinas del bar, lucía una camisa hawaiana, pantalones blancos y sus dedos estaban llenos de anillos al igual que su cuello por cadenas, inmediatamente entendí que era algo así como el dueño del bar, el cual levantó, me observo detenidamente y después de un momento de evaluarme, tomo un rollo de dinero y se los dio a los tres hombres que me había llevado hasta ahí, los cuales se marcharon con una expresión satisfecha en sus rostros, dejándome completamente sola frente aquel individuo.

El hombre chasqueo sus dedos y seguidamente me apunto con su dedo, lo cual hizo que nuevos hombres vinieran por mí, cruzamos una nueva puerta, la cual daba a un largo pasillo y al final de este había un nuevo lugar, una habitación en la cual pasaría mis próximos cuatro años.

Entramos al lugar, observe detenidamente con mucha impresión, en el habían más chicas como yo, algunas lucían mayores y otras menores. Me tranquilice, pero eso fue lo más estúpido que pude hacer, ya que ese fue el sitio más temible que conocí en mi vida.

- Te quedaras aquí a menos de que se te ordene salir, no intentes escapar o lo pagaras caro. – dijo uno de los hombres, cerrando la puerta.

Las chicas me miraron con desinterés, algunas con pena.

Al igual como había hecho antes observe el lugar, era espacioso, pero igual de sucio como los demás. Mire a las chicas disimuladamente, muchas de ella tenían moretones en sus rostros, sus cuerpo lucían totalmente demacrados y sus miradas pedían ayuda desesperada. De nuevo volví agobiarme.

Me instale en una de las camas desocupadas y de ahí sin moverme con mis brazos rodeando mis rodillas observe como de aquella puerta que me privaba de mi libertad, entraban y salían chicas repetidamente, durante toda la noche. No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando.

- Tú, ven aquí- el mismo individuo del bar con su camisa hawaiana me llamo, obedecí sin chistar y fui hasta donde él.- Preguntan por ti, así que sígueme.

- ¿Por mí? ¿Es mi madre? ¿Vino a llevarme a casa?- pregunte con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

¡Que ilusa fui!, el que preguntaba por mí, no era más que un hombre gordo, con una mirada llena de perversión y morbo, y ni siquiera preguntaba por mi específicamente, el preguntaba por "carne nueva".

- Deberás obedecer a este hombre en absolutamente todo, sin reclamar. –me dijo hombre del bar, con su acento alemán.

No dije nada. Sentí la mano aquel hombre gigante tomar mi brazo y hacerme caminar junto a el hasta que salimos al mismo callejón, pero esta vez sin pasar por el bar. Nuevamente tuve que montar un auto con un desconocido y nuevamente llegue a un lugar desconocido. No paso mucho tiempo después de que llegáramos a un cuarto. Aquel desagradable hombre me miro, la excitación de su mirada aumentaba, tomo mi rostro con su obesa mano y comenzó a lamer mis mejillas, mi frente, mi nariz, mis labios y así con cada parte de mi cuerpo. Yo no sabía qué hacer, tenía miedo de escapar, de desobedecer, así que cumplí todos los caprichos y perversiones de aquel hombre. Violada y golpeada había terminado esa noche, me recordó un poco a mi estadía con mi padre, pero esta había sido en definitiva mil veces peor.

Después de terminar, el hombre gordo me regreso al lugar de donde me había sacado, volví a la habitación donde estaban las demás chicas. Entre llorando, la angustia me estaba matando. ¿Qué me esperaba realmente en este lugar? Me preguntaba una y otra vez.

Las horas pasaban, pensé en mi madre y automáticamente comencé a sentir odio por ella, desde que vivía con mi padre nunca llego una sola carta de ella y por más que trataba no podía evitar imaginármela en casa, feliz y completamente olvidada de mí.

- No llores, créeme, nada ganaras con eso – me dijo una chica castaña.

Levante mi mirada y vi la sonrisa que me mostraba, como si buscara ser mi amiga. Podía calcular que tenía la misma edad que yo.

- Soy Matsuri y ella es Sakura, me dijo presentando a otra chica que estaba junto a ella- me sorprendió su amabilidad.

- soy Hi…Hinata.

- Lindo nombre- dijo la pelirosa.

- En ese caso Hinata, ten, te hará sentir mejor, pero es un secreto- dijo guiñándome el ojo.

Tome lo que me habían dado el par de chicas, era un pequeño bombón de chocolate. Seque mi lagrimas con una manos y me dispuse a comerlo.

- Espero que te haya hecho sentir mejor, cuando necesites uno, no dudes en pedirlo- dicho esto Matsuri comenzó a caminar directo hacia aquella puerta.

- ¿Matsuri, Sakura?

- ¿Si? –respondieron las dos al unísono.

- ¿Sabes cuándo podré salir de aquí?- sus miradas alegres cambiaron.

- Nunca- dijo con la mirada la castaña, casi derramando lágrimas. Ambas desaparecieron por aquella puerta.

Cuatro años pasaron, me había resignado totalmente a ese estilo de vida, complaciendo de 6 a 12 hombres al día, muchos de ellos casados y con familias, grandes profesionales y exitosos en sus vidas pero para mí no eran más que enfermos, abusadores y escoria de la sociedad.

A pesar de haber cumplido mis quince años, mi mente ya trabajaba como la de un adulto. Que se podía esperar, ya no había ni una pisca de inocencia en mí, me habían arrebatado toda mi infancia.

Durante ese tiempo, Sakura, Matsuri y yo nos habíamos vuelto sumamente unidas, cada vez que no estábamos de turno, por así decirlo, la pasábamos soñando con nuestra libertad. De Matsuri había descubierto que era Italiana, tenía la misma edad que yo, pero había llegado unos cuantos meses antes. Me dijo que vacacionaba con su familia, cuando fue separada silenciosamente de ella y traída aquí. Nunca más volvió a saber nada de su madre o padre.

De Sakura, que era Coreana, deseaba ser modelo por lo cual asistió a una entrevista de una extraña agencia de modelaje, la cual no era más que una trampa y termino de esta forma.

Matsuri era experta en escabullirse, solía hacerlo de vez en cuando, aunque no escapaba, ella sabía que eso era jugarse la vida. Sakura solía robar dinero a los guardas, el cual se lo daba a Matsuri y de esa forma compraba los chocolates.

En ese mismo año, el hombre que se encarga de cuidar la puerta había cambiado y lo habían remplazado por un hombre que aunque suene extraño, solía ser bastante simpático. Las veces que me tocaba quedarme sola en aquella habitación porque todas las demás hacían sus "responsabilidades", solía hablar con él, era una buena forma de matar el aburrimiento y alguna vez solía actualizarme de lo que pasaba en el mundo. No le temía en absoluto, ya que sabía que ninguno de aquellos hombres, todos guardaespaldas del dueño del bar, tenían prohibido meterse con nosotras, a menos de que provocáramos algún problema, sin embargo eso no evitaba que lo odiara con todas mis fuerzas, como odiaba a todos los que me hicieron pasar por esto.

Muchas de las cosas que solía hablarme era sus preciadas armas: revolver, fusiles, subametralladoras. Se emocionaba tanto hablando de ellas, que en muchas ocasiones me las mostraba, las desarmaba y armaba delante de mis ojos, me explicaba cuáles eran más efectivas, el tipo de bala que usaba cada una e incluso me dejaba tomarlas y apuntar, claro está, sin que estuvieran cargadas. Conforme pasaron los días, había aprendido con aquel hombre muchísimo acerca de las armas y esto había despertado una idea en mí.

- Escapemos – les dije a Matsuri y Sakura. Ambas me miraron como si estuviera loca.

- ¿Qué mosca te pico?- pregunto Matsuri.

- No le hagas caso Matsuri, es obvio que solo es una pequeña broma- dijo Sakura.

- No, hablo enserio, escapemos- sus miradas contenían cada vez más sorpresa.

- ¡Estás loca! – gritaron las dos.

- Shhh, callen, tengo la idea perfecta, sé que funcionara, pero no puedo hacerlo sola.

- No me arriesgare – dijo Sakura.

- Sakura tiene razón, es demasiado peligroso.

- Vamos, me van a decir que no están hartas de lo que pasa aquí…. Yo… preferiría morir en este mismo momento a seguir soportándolo.

Ambas bajaron la cabeza, sabían que lo que les decía era cierto. Matsuri apretó sus puños y comenzó hablar.

- Es verdad, quien dice no moriremos mañana, si seguimos así terminaremos con alguna enfermedad, además nadie nos da la seguridad de que no terminemos con un balazo en la cabeza por puro capricho de esto desgraciados. ¡Yo te apoyo Hinata! – Sakura la miro, se mantuvo en silencio hasta que decidió hablar también.

- Está bien, explícanos el plan- dijo resignada la pelirosa.

* * *

**Espero que les gustara, en el otro cap, posiblemente se una otro personaje nuevo, para ir poniendo el fic mas interesante, se que algunos lo aman (y pongo algunos porque se que otros no... yo si xD) bueno en fin. gracias por leer, y ojala se apiaden de mi dejándome un comentario :(.**

**bye. **


	4. La Venganza es Dulce

**Hola, hoy con un nuevo cap de este fic, espero les guste. :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 : La venganza es dulce.**

Sonreí complacida por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y proseguí a explicarles lo que pensaba.

- Lo primero que debemos hacer es unir nuestras fuerzas, todo tiene que salir perfecto ya que si uno de los pasos no se cumple, el plan quedara incompleto –Matsuri me miraba con atención, pero en Sakura aun podía notar la inseguridad y el desacuerdo de lo que yo estaba diciendo –El guarda, él es el punto vital de todo esto.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto Sakura, una pizca de interés relucía en su mirada.

- Bien, se los explicare. Desde hace unos meses ese hombre no ha parado de hacer otra cosa que no sea el enseñarme a usar un arma.

- ¿! QUE!?-Pregunto Matsuri sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir.

- Calla, no hables tan duro, y deja que termine de explicar. Lo que quiero decir es que él no se ha dado cuenta de que lo ha hecho, el solo piensa que me esta impresionando por sus grandes conocimientos pero está equivocado, estoy segura que podría empuñar un arma en estos momentos y salir de aquí. Por lo que el plan es el siguiente, Sakura, necesito que robes unas cuantas balas.

- Pero Hinata, robar balas no es lo mismo que tomar unos cuantos billetes. –dijo Sakura.

- Sé que lo lograras, pero no son cualquier tipo.

- Está bien, lo intentare, pero después que harás con ellas.

- Las colocare en el arma que tenga en mis manos, estoy segura que ese ingenuo no se lo espera.

- ¿Y yo que tengo que hacer? –pregunto Matsuri, sonaba sumamente emocionada por la idea.

- Escabúllete, y busca la mejor vía de escape, cuando Sakura y yo terminemos saldremos y te seguirnos.

- **Realmente cada vez que lo pienso, no logro decidir si estaba loca o no, por el hecho de haber tenido aquella idea de escape, una idea que desde un punto de vista lógico era casi imposible, ¡completamente fuera de lugar!, pero debió ser nuestro infinito deseo de libertad el que nos hizo mantener la fe todo el tiempo en aquel descabellado plan. –le explique a Ino.**

- **Pues tienes razón, suena totalmente absurdo, pero supongo que funciono. –me dijo, a lo que yo le respondí con una sonrisa y proseguí.**

Dos días después teníamos todo listo, Sakura había robado unas cuantas balas sin que nadie lo notara y Matsuri se había escabullido encontrando la mejor vía de escape.

Eran cerca de las 6 de la mañana, en la habitación solo estábamos Matsuri, Sakura y yo, por lo que decidimos aprovechar. Por la hora, la guardia era reducida, unos cuatro individuos rodeaban el lugar, mientras que el guarda de la puerta estaba recostado a esta. Me acerque, sudando ligeramente por el nerviosismo que sentía, y comenzamos una conversación normal que como era de esperarse termino siendo de armas y tiroteos, aproveche el momento y le pedí que me dejara ver la que tenía, la descargo y me la dio. Fingí impresión y sin que él lo notara la cargue con las que traía escondidas en una de las bolsas de mi pequeño short. Estaba todo listo solo tenía que apuntar y disparar, así que levante el arma y la puse frente a sus ojos.

- Sería un peligro que tuviera balas- me dijo, el aun ignoraba el hecho de que estaba cargada.

Comencé a temblar, ¿acaso estaba bien lo que iba hacer?

De un momento a otro había cambiado de opinión, y comencé a sentir miedo de lo que podía pasar.

- ¡Dame eso! –dijo Sakura, quitándome el arma, se había dado cuenta de mi miedo, de que yo estaba a punto de arruinar todo el plan.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos? –pregunto el hombre sospechando de nuestras acciones, pero Sakura no necesito responder, la cabeza de aquel hombre había bañado ya la pared de sangre.

- Vamos Hinata, ¿Qué te pasa? –dijo Sakura.

- Yo… no lo sé –dije con la mirada pérdida, mirando aquel baño sangriento.

- ¡Mírame! ¡Mírame Hinata! – la mire - ¡No puedes dudar ahora! Ya no hay vuelta atrás, debemos seguir por más difícil que sea o moriremos las tres –Asentí y trate de concentrarme en lo que realmente era importante.

Los demás individuos no tardaron en llegar por el sonido del disparo. Nos mantuvimos escondidas.

- ¿!Quien es el responsable de esto!?- dijo uno de los hombres pateando el cadáver.

Al no escuchar una sola respuesta comenzaron adentrarse en el lugar, ignorando nuestro escondite, debajo de una de las mesas. Cuando estuvieron más adentro salí junto con Sakura y disparamos sorprendiéndolos por la espalda. Ese día la suerte estaba a nuestro favor, ya que habíamos logrado deshacernos de todos fácilmente.

Los cinco hombres que estaban en el lugar en ese momento ahora estaban muertos y nosotras sabíamos que debíamos apurarnos antes de que alguien más llegara, o enserio estaríamos en problemas.

Antes de salir vi como Sakura se devolvía, le decía que no había tiempo, que debíamos irnos, pero cambie de opinión al ver lo que hacía. En un bolso guardaba armas y municiones y en otro echaba grandes rollos de dinero, no lo pensé dos veces antes de comenzar hacer lo mismo. Después de llenar nuestras mochilas, salimos rápidamente y nos encontramos con Matsuri que nos esperaba afuera, sabíamos que debíamos irnos rápido y lo más lejos posible, porque seguramente esto no se quedaría así.

- Sakura mira esto – le dije sorprendida.

- No…. Puedo…creerlo- dijo boquiabierta.

Habíamos encontrado en las oficinas pasaportes y documentos falsos de todas las que estábamos ahí encerradas. Los cerdos que nos mantenían los necesitaban para cualquier emergencia en la que tuvieran que huir con nosotras. Al menos había tres pasaportes para cada una, con diferente nacionalidad, nombre y edad. Los tomamos, esto definitivamente seria de mucha ayuda.

- ¿Porque se tardaron tanto? ¡Me tenían con los nervios a flor de piel! –dijo Matsuri al vernos salir.

- Ten- le dije tirándole una mochila llena de billetes de 100 dólares, una gorra y unos anteojos oscuros.

- ¡Maldición! Con que esto es lo que estaban haciendo- dijo sonriendo Matsuri al mirar el contenido.

- Después tendremos tiempo para esto, ahora debemos irnos- dijo Sakura.

- Matsuri, muéstranos el camino- le dije.

Y así fue como habíamos terminado por las peligrosas calles de Düsseldorf, vestidas como turistas, en una de las ciudades más inseguras de Alemania.

Llegamos al centro, aquel lugar me parecía tan conocido y termine recordando que estábamos a una cuantas cuadras de la casa de mi padre. No pude evitar sentir enojo y furia.

- Debo….ir –dije para mí misma, como si hubiera pensado en voz alta.

- ¿Ir? ¿A dónde? –dijo Matsuri.

- Mi padre, ese maldito vive cerca- respondí.

- ¿Y para que quieres ir allí?- dijo Sakura.

- Espérenme aquí – dije mientras me alejaba- volveré pronto.

- ¡Oye oye oye!- Sakura trato de pararme, pero Matsuri la detuvo con su brazo.

- Déjala, ella tiene cosas que resolver- dijo la castaña.

Mire aquellos apartamentos, no habían cambiado nada en estos últimos cuatro años. Entre, subí las escaleras y me pare frente a la maldita puerta, una puerta que no habría querido cruzar años atrás, pero ahora era diferente.

"Knock, knock" Toque la puerta esperando a que alguien me abriera y con la esperanza de que fuese el bastardo de Hiashi.

- ¿Quién eres?- dijo al verme, no me había reconocido.

- Debemos hablar Hiashi Hyuga. – dijo con el suficiente alemán que había aprendido desde que había llegado a Alemania.

- Interesante, pasa- no sé si lo decía porque de verdad le interesaba lo que yo tenía que decir o porque le atraían mis piernas descubiertas.

Entre más lo veía más caliente sentía mi sangre, mas recuerdos venían a mí y los deseos de vengarme se volvían incontrolables.

- ¿Ahora si me reconoces?- me quite los anteojos y la gorra que traía puesta, dejando caer mi largo cabellos negro azulado.

- ¿¡Hinata!?

¡Asco!, eso fue lo que sentí cuando pronuncio mi nombre.

- ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte!- dijo hipócritamente.

- ¡CALLATE Y DEJA DE FINGIR MALDITO IMBECIL! Que no he venido a reencontrarme contigo para decirte lo mucho que te quiero- le respondí con Ironía.

- ¿Entonces, a que viene tu grata visita?- pregunto.

Saque una de las armas y la apunte hacia él, su burla e hipocresía habían cambiado completamente llenando su rostro de terror y preocupación, como la última vez que lo había visto.

- Vamos Hinata, cálmate, te lo puedo explicar, yo… ¡pum! - dispare en su estómago.

- ¿¡Tienes idea de lo que he pasado!?- volví a disparar ahora en su pecho- ¿Idea alguna de lo que he sufrido?- seguía disparando - ¿Por qué no dejas de llorar pendejo?

No sé cuántas veces había disparado pero si sabía que estaba perdiendo el control, amaba aquella imagen, ver a mi padre pidiendo por su vida mientras se desangraba rápidamente. Después de observar como moría recorrí la casa, encontré algunas de mis pertenecías cuando era niña, aquel muñeco que siempre solía llevar conmigo, un frasco de vidrio vacío (aquel que me había dado Naruto) y una extraña caja que no recordaba para nada, la abrí y en ella habían cientos de cartas y dibujos, todos de mi madre. Me apodere de ellos y hui corriendo, debía reunirme con las chicas.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Salió bien? – me pregunto Sakura.

- Si, nunca me había sentido mejor- respondí, con mi cara ensangrentada

- ¿Entonces nos vamos?-dijo Matsuri.

- Si, debemos irnos pronto, o no escaparemos de la policía – le dije

- Primero cámbiate, y buscaremos un hotel en la ciudad siguiente- volvió hablar la castaña.

- ¿Ya tienen planeado como llegar hasta allí?- pregunte limpiándome la sangre

- Solo ofreceremos dinero para que nos lleven, tenemos suficiente.- dijo Sakura.

- ¡Estás loca!, no haremos eso- reacciono Matsuri

- ¿Por qué?

- Si alguien se da cuenta que tenemos dinero, es posible que traten de arrebatárnoslo. –Respondió la castaña.

- ¿Y si robamos un auto?- respondí aun ensangrentada.

- Esa es peor idea. No creo que algún maldito haya pagado para enseñarles a manejar.

- Tsk Entonces lo que queda es fácil, a estas alturas, algo de sexo, no es nada. – dijo la pelirosa.

Aquello sonaba horrible, pero era cierto, ¿a estas alturas que era tener sexo con un extraño? Ahora que sabíamos que podíamos ser libres buscaríamos cualquier cosa para sobrevivir.

Caminamos algunos metros, haciéndonos pasar como turistas cualquiera, libres de toda sospecha nos mezclábamos entre las personas.

Llegamos a una carretera, larga y ancha pero un poco desolada. El sitio perfecto para buscar a alguien que nos llevara sin llamar mucho la atención.

Lo intentamos muchas veces pero ningún auto se detuvo, estábamos exhaustas y frustradas, estuvimos a punto de darnos por rendidas y buscar otra forma, hasta que un carro negro de tamaño promedio de detuvo frente a nosotras.

- Voy hacia el este, a la siguiente ciudad, ¿Necesitan que las lleve?- dijo un hombre de pelo azabache, de forma seductora, en ese momento calcule que tenía unos 19 o 20 años.

No teníamos muchas opciones y enseguida nos subimos.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, comentar ya agregar a favoritos, eso me emociona mucho.**

**Bye :)**


	5. Nuevo Aliado

**Nuevo cap!,espero les guste.**

* * *

**Cap 4: Nuevo Aliado**

Respiramos profundamente, como si nos hubiéramos quitado un peso de encima, por fin abandonábamos aquel horrible lugar, pero los problemas no acababan ahí.

Anduvimos directo sin desviarnos por lo menos unos 40 minutos, hasta que el hombre que conducía comenzó una conversación bastante incomoda.

- No es cualquiera quien escapa de Uchiha Madara.

Nos mirábamos extrañadas, no sabíamos exactamente de que estaba hablando, aunque la palabra escapa nos daba la idea.

El hombre paro el auto a una esquina de la autopista.

- ¿Qué haces? -Le pregunte

- Tengo órdenes de entregarlas aquí.

- ¿Qué?, ¿A qué te refieres?- le grito Matsuri con preocupación.

- Mi tío me ofreció 3000 dólares por su captura, vivas o muertas.

- ¿Tu tío?- dijo Sakura

- ¡El jefe del bar! –reaccione, recordando el apellido Uchiha, lo había escuchado algunas veces.

- Debo decir que fue bastante decepcionante atraparlas tan fácil, con la masacre que hicieron en aquel lugar pensé que sería más emocionante

- Maldito…- murmuro Matsuri.

Después de eso permanecimos en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que sonido de carga de un arma sonó, era Sakura y tenía una de las pistolas que habíamos robado, apuntando a la cabeza del azabache.

- No estoy para que nos jodas Imbécil, nos sacas de aquí ahora o te vuelo la cabeza – se notaba su frustración y enojo.

El chico la miro, no parecía asustado sino más bien intrigado o emocionado por lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Aún no he terminado de hablar, lo que quería era proponerles un trato.

- ¿Un trato? –preguntaba Sakura hostilmente.

- Porque no nos calmamos primero- dijo, pero ninguna de las tres podía depositar confianza en ese chico.

- ¡Habla! –dijo Matsuri, Sakura no aparto en ningún momento el arma de la cabeza del chico.

- Está bien, primero me presentare, soy Sasuke Uchiha. – lo mire con repudio, había dicho que era el sobrino de aquel asqueroso dueño del bar donde estuvimos encerradas. – y soy sicario.

- ¿Sicario?- pregunto Matsuri.

- Si, un asesino a sueldo. Me encargo de mandados como estos.

- Tsk- bufo Sakura.

- Pero en vez de matarlas preferiría hacer con ustedes una alianza.

- ¿¡Crees que somos idiotas!? ¿¡Cómo podríamos confiar en alguien como tú!?

- Matar a Madara Uchiha no es algo fácil, por lo cual no pienso hacerlo, sin embargo quiero escapar de sus estúpidas ordenes, pero no puedo hacerlo solo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿En dónde calzamos nosotras en todo esto? – pregunte

- En el dinero y las armas robadas.

- Déjalo ya estúpido, te voy a volar los sesos de una vez- dijo Sakura, su mirada estaba llena de odio.

- Atrévete, vamos, te reto a que lo hagas, yo soy la única salida que tienen- lamentablemente, él tenía razón.

Sakura presiono cada vez más el gatillo, pero la mirada de Sasuke era juguetona y desafiante.

- Igual pienso que tienes agallas, chica- dijo mientras miro como Sakura apartaba el arma resignada.

- Hmp- no sé si Sakura lo tomo como un cumplido, pero recuerdo haber visto el ligero sonrojo de sus mejillas por un segundo, antes de que volviera a tomar la compostura.

- Entonces, ¿aceptan? – pregunto Sasuke.

Las tres cruzamos miradas, como si habláramos con los ojos y sin decir una palabra habíamos tomado la decisión.

- Debes saber que no nos inspiras confianza en los más mínimo, así que no vayas a esperar un buen trato de nuestra parte – le dije aceptando la oferta.

- Está bien, lo mismo digo- dijo mientras tomaba un cigarro y se lo metía a la boca.

Pasaron cinco minutos y no nos movíamos.

- ¿Que estas esperando?- le pregunte

- Solo dos minutos más, cálmense- dijo mientras miraba su reloj.

No dije nada más, teníamos un trato, él sabía que si lo rompía, Sakura no tardaría en dispararle.

Pasaron dos minutos, un carro negro se parqueo al lado del de nosotros y salieron dos hombres, Sasuke nos había traicionado.

- Vaya Vaya, ¿pero que tenemos aquí?, sin son las traviesas del club- dijo uno de ellos mientras tomaba mi brazo.

- ¿Oye Sasuke que está pasando?- le grite mientras lo veía bajar del carro tranquilamente.

- Son los hombres que vienen por ustedes-contesto tranquilamente, casi riendo.

- ¡Maldito Mentiroso!- le grito Matsuri mientras uno de ellos la sacaba a la fuerza del carro y Sasuke tomaba a Sakura.

- ¡Sabía que no podíamos confiar en ti!, Inventaste todo eso, solo para que no te disparara- sin embargo note que Sakura se calmaba después de que él le susurrara algo al oído. No entendía lo que pasaba.

Nos metieron las tres al otro vehículo.

- ¿Porque estas tan calmada?- le pregunte a Sakura- después de esto, terminaremos haciendo películas Snuff

- Él dijo, que me calmara, que él se encargaría.

- ¿Y le creíste? – pregunto Matsuri, que estaba indignada.

- No sé, porque lo hice.

Vimos como los hombres le daban el rollo de tres mil dólares a Sasuke, pero antes de que estuvieran a punto de montarse, el azabache les disparó a ambos, provocando un rio de sangre en la calle.

- ¿Qué?- nos miró- Tres mil dólares extra pueden ser de mucha ayuda – dijo tranquilamente.

Las tres miramos sorprendidas lo que acababa de pasar, el había fingido traicionarnos para así conseguir dinero y luego podría decirse que nos rescató. Era en parte bastante inteligente.

Salimos, nos montamos de nuevo al vehículo del chico y retomamos camino.

Pasaron unas dos horas, eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde y aunque nadie había hablado, no nos dejábamos de vigilar con miradas de desconfianza. Comenzamos a entrar en una ciudad más poblada, había gran cantidad de carros y edificios, el alumbrado público comenzaba a funcionar. Sasuke giro el vehículo a la derecha, entramos a una gran construcción en la cual sobresalía el nombre de MALL y se parqueo en uno de los campos desocupados.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto Sakura.

- Deben tener hambre, además deberían conseguir ropa nueva- dijo señalando las diminutas gotas de sangre que se lograban notar en nuestra desgastada ropa.

Sasuke pudo habernos dado una terrible primera impresión pero no parecía tan malo y si todo seguía así, podríamos tomarle confianza.

- No se emocionen comprando, tienen una hora, no debemos atrasarnos mucho.

- ¿Cómo estamos seguras de que no nos abandonaras aquí?- dije

- No sé, solo sé que iré por algo de comer- dijo con su tono despreocupado y provocador, adentrándose en el gran lugar.

- Supongo que no queda más que confiar en el – dijo Matsuri.

- Creo que si- supuse

- Tsk, me saca de quicio- dijo Sakura.

Nos adentramos aquel monstruoso lugar, era gigante por dentro, lleno de luces y personas, había gran cantidad de tiendas con ropa, zapatos e infinidad de objetos, nos sentíamos como el cielo, además teníamos cantidad inmensa de dinero para gastar.

Bbrrr* Nuestros estómagos sonaron y decidimos ir por algo de comer, recorrimos gran parte del lugar hasta llegar a la zona de comidas, había gran variedad de opciones para comer, cosa que nunca habíamos podido tener, siempre comíamos lo que se nos servía y listo, sin derecho achistar, pero esta vez podíamos darnos todos los placeres del mundo.

Esa tarde terminamos repletas, no sabíamos cuántos postres habíamos comido pero nos sentíamos como nunca, volvimos a retomar las opciones de la ropa y terminamos comprando, aunque queríamos todo, lo que no pareciera necesario por el momento. Cada una compro un par de tenis, uno o dos pantalones de mezclilla holgados, un par de blusas y un sweter, además claro de ropa interior nueva. En mucho tiempo estábamos usando ropa normal y no la osada vestimenta con la que nos hacían vestir todo el tiempo.

Mientras volvíamos de vuelta al parqueo a encontrarnos con el azabache, una simple tienda de snack nos detuvo como lo haría con cualquier niño, llena de chocolates, dulces, helados, bolsas de patatas, sodas, pasteles los cuales nos moríamos por comer. Entramos y recuerdo que compramos gran cantidad de cosas, con la excusa de que era para el camino, bueno, eso si no nos habían abandonado.

Llegamos al lugar, él nos esperaba fuera del vehículo fumando, estaba de espaldas y parecía que miraba las estrellas, mientras que su mechones largos de cabello de meneaban con el viento, haciendo suspirar a cualquiera, era realmente atractivo. En ese momento pensé que tal vez él era como nosotros, no le gustaba la vida que llevaba pero no le quedaba otra opción. Y así era.

- ¡Estan locas! ¿Porque compraron todo eso?

- ¿Queg tieneg de malog?-Pregunte con la boca llena de dulces.

- No… nada, supongo- dijo haciéndose el desatendido y subiéndose al vehículo- es hora de irnos.

Seguíamos avanzando, eran cerca de las 11:30 de la noche y habíamos cruzado dos ciudades.

Sakura tomo una de la bolsa de papas y la abrió para comer.

- Seria genial que no hicieras un reguero- dijo Sasuke.

- Así? –pregunto Sakura, parecía que de verdad le molestaba el chico y quería dejárselo claro.

- Si!, sería estupendo que trataras de no dejar caer de tu botana en mi carro- dijo el, de forma arrogante.

Sakura lo miro de forma aburrida pero desafiante dándole vuelta a la gran bolsa de botanas dejándolas caer todas en el asiento.

- ¡Acaso eres estúpida!

- Jaja- rio ella descaradamente- ¿porque te enojas, tenías hambre Sa-su-ke? – El solo se contuvo, pero parecía que quería matarla.

- Tsk- refunfuño él.

El ambiente se volvió más hostil todavía.

Tres de la mañana, Sasuke no se detenía, aun seguíamos sobre carretera, mire a mis costados y Sakura y Matsuri roncaban alegremente.

- Por cierto, soy Hinata- le dije, el me sonrió.

- Lindo nombre- la mayoría de la gente siempre me lo decía, pero yo no sentía que fuera cierto.

- Gracias, tal vez no es tu intención, pero nos ayudas bastante.

- Siento que hayan tenido que pasar todo eso, realmente son chicas muy fuertes.

- Si, supongo. ¿No estás cansado?- dije para cambiar el tema

- ¿Del viaje?

- Si del viaje – me hubiera gustado preguntarle si no estaba cansado de nosotras o de su vida pero era mejor permanecer en silencio.

- Un poco, pero no es nada, por cierto, ¿cuál es el nombre de la insoportable que ronca como ogro?

- ¿Hablas de Matsuri?- dije señalando a la castaña.

- No, de la otra- una pizca de interés se mostraba en su mirada, pero en ese entonces no lo entendía bien.

- Oh, es Sakura.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, espero que realmente les gustara, cualquier duda o sugerencia me pueden decir, no hay problema :D**


	6. Una Parada en el Camino

**Nuevo Cap!, espero como siempre que les guste.**

* * *

**Cap 5: Una Parada en el Camino**

Ya el reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana, mi cabeza seguía dando vueltas a miles de pensamientos, realmente no podía dormirme. Había dejado la conversación con Sasuke hace rato y el sonido del motor era lo único que nos acompañaba en las desoladas e iluminadas calles de la madrugada. Quería bajarme, estirar mis piernas o cualquier otra cosa que no fuera estar sentada. Matsuri había despertado pero su mirada se encontraba perdida en el vidrio. Ahora que lo pienso solía hacer eso siempre, como si hubiera algo sobre lo que filosofara todo el tiempo, algo que le molestara o le intrigara pero nunca hablaba acerca de ello.

El carro se detuvo, mire por la ventana y observe un pequeño hotel de paso.

- Pasaremos lo que queda de la noche aquí. Despierta a la rosa – me dijo.

Matsuri y yo nos miramos.

- Sakura, oye Sakura despierta.

- Um? Eh?, que pasa- dijo adormilada.

- Sasuke dice que pasaremos la noche aquí.

- QUE!? Como que Sasuke dice?- se alteró- Porque tenemos que seguir haciendo lo que dices!?- se dirigió al pelinegro.

- Recuerda lavarte los dientes, rezar tus oraciones y dormirte temprano- le respondió burlándose, cosa que me había echo un poco de gracia pero lo disimule, aquellos dos eran como agua y aceite.

- Ya cállate Sakura, estoy muerta y una cama no nos vendría nada mal.- dijo Matsuri.

- Tu amiga tiene razón.

- Tsk- Sakura tomo su bolso y camino molesta hasta la recepción, nosotros le seguimos, pero Sasuke no parecía moverse del parqueo.

Ring*Ring*

Sakura apretaba enfurecida el timbre para que alguien nos atendiera.

- Maldición, maldición, ¡MALDICION!

- Vamos Sakura no es para tanto, si no fuera por el quien sabe que sería de nosotras-trate de tranquilizarla.

- Oye Sakura, ¿no crees que es apuesto? – le sonrió Matsuri maliciosamente, eso la molestaba aún más.

- ¡¿QUE?! ¡Jamás! – dijo.

- Buenas noches, ¿buscan una habitación?- un hombre mayor con cara de cansancio, el cual parecía ser el encargado de la recepción, se dirigió a nosotros.

- Si por favor.

- Cuantas personas? – no teníamos ni idea de que responder, acaso debíamos decir tres, o cuatro.

- ¡TRES! – dijo Sakura.

El hombre se volteo, tomo una de las llaves que guindaban en la pared y nos la dio. Once, era el número de habitación que nos tocó. Estaba en la planta alta, abrimos y nos encontramos con dos camas, una grande y otra individual, había un baño con tina y un televisor. Definitivamente el lugar no estaba nada mal.

- ¡Genial! – dijo Matsuri arrojándose sobre una de las camas – no creen que es increíble, el hecho de no tener que… prostituirnos. – la sonrisa que tenía cambio inmediatamente al decir eso.

Ninguna menciono nada más, seguramente porque si lo hacíamos lo único que se escucharía sería una voz quebrada y el sonido de un llanto ahogado.

Deje el bolso en el suelo, entre al baño, pensaba en ducharme. Al cerrar la puerta note un espejo grande detrás de esta, podía ver mi cuerpo entero a través de él. Comencé a desvestirme, miraba cada parte de mi cuerpo con detenimiento, a pesar de tener 17 años y aunque mis senos fuera bastante voluptuoso comparados con los de Sakura y Matsuri mi cuerpo parecía el de una chiquilla de 14 años, estaba delgada, demacrada, podía ver mis costillas sobre mi piel. Quería sentarme a llorar. Levante la mirada hacia mi rostro. Hasta yo misma pude notar que mis ojos perla no eran los mismos, no tenían ni una pizca de inocencia y las ojeras debajo de estos solo mostraban el cansancio que había acumulado durante toda mi juventud y mis labios solo querían gritar.

Me incline para entrar en la tina y observe como algunas gotas caían en el agua caliente, sabía que eran mis lágrimas. Entre y sentí como mi cuerpo se relajaba, mi ánimo cambio un poco y comencé a meditar acerca de todo lo que pasaba. Sin embargo no debía durarme mucho, tal vez alguna de las chicas quería bañarse también.

Al cabo de un rato, salí y me tape con uno de las toallas del hotel. Matsuri dormía, y sus lágrimas comenzaban a secarse alrededor de sus ojos, Sakura estaba de pie, quieta, con una mano sostenía la cortina mientras miraba hacia afuera, pude notar que admiraba al pelinegro, el cual estaba recostado a su auto fumando un cigarrillo.

- ¿Piensa quedarse ahí toda la noche? – le dije a Sakura, la cual se sobresaltó.

- Yo… ¡no es lo que piensas!, solo estaba acomodando las cortinas, ya sabes para dormir y eso – mire sus sonrojadas mejillas.

- Sabes, a mí no me parece tan mala persona.

- El solo quiere el dinero y las armas que tenemos – una pizca de molestia sobresalía en su tono de voz.

- Tienes razón, pero si te pones a pensar detenidamente, él podría habérnoslas arrebatado ya hace tiempo.

- ¿Entonces porque crees que lo hace? –pregunto curiosa.

- No lo sé.

Después de vestirme vi uno de los bolsos que traía, lo abrí y saque la caja que había descubierto en el apartamento de Hiashi Hyuga.

Mis ojos comenzaron a gotear hasta que dos chorros de lágrimas caían en mis labios, lo que había en aquella caja eran cartas, de mi madre.

_Hinata, a pasado una semana desde que te fuiste a vivir con tu padre y espero que todo esté bien por allí, sé que él te amara tanto como yo….._

Deje la carta hasta ahí, no podía seguir leyendo eso, tome otra al azar y la abrí.

_Querida hija, aun espero respuesta tuya a mis cartas, han pasado 6 meses desde que te fuiste y no sé nada sobre ti, eso me tiene muy preocupada…_

Por más que lo intentaba, me era imposible leerlas, revolqué entre los papeles y encontré varios dibujos y una fotografía, mi madre estaba en ella, me había dado cuenta que había olvidado su rostro y además salía un chico rubio…

- Hinata, ¿qué es todo esto?- me pregunto Sakura.

- Ca…cartas que… encontré en el apartamento – dije hundida en llanto.

- Vamos no llores- me dijo con una diminuta sonrisa y pasando su mano por mi flequillo.

- Es que, no puedo evitarlo.

- Solo respira un poco, sé que es duro pero ya pasara- su sonrisa aún estaba en su boca, sin embargo yo sabía que a ella le costaba sonreír tanto como a mí.

- Si, gracias, ya me calme un poco.

- ¡Woo! ¿Y esa foto?, ¿es tu madre? – me pregunto.

- Si, era hermosa.

- Sin duda alguna, ¿y el niño?

- Yo… no lo sé, no lo recuerdo- miraba la foto detenidamente, pero no lograba saber de quién era aquel cabello rubio y esos ojos azules

- Bueno no sé, tal vez era tu novio de niña- dijo echándose a reír.

- ¡Qué cosas dices! – en ese momento me di cuenta de cuanto amor les tenia a ambas, ellas eran ahora mi familia.

- Sabes cuando yo estaba pequeña, tuve uno….

**NARUTO**

Naruto había cumplido ya los 20 años, recién se había graduado de policía y gracias a su talento y esfuerzo había conseguido ser detective en la policía de Tokyo.

- Increíble Shikamaru, esto que paso en un bar de Alemania y nadie tiene idea de quienes pudieron ser los culpables, además encontraron dos cuerpos más en una carretera más al sur – dijo Naruto mientras leía algunos reportes de policía.

- Si, estuve leyendo un poco, pero estoy seguro que esto tiene que ver con la mafia.

- Primero me entero del padre de Hinata y luego me doy cuenta de esto, extraño. –dijo con preocupación.

- Problemático…- dijo el Pelinegro.

Shikamaru tenía 25 años, era alto, serio y muy calmado, a simple vista cualquiera diría que odiaba su trabajo pero en realidad era muy dedicado, además era el policía más inteligente en todo Japón y siempre se le asignaban los casos más importantes, sin embargo ahora que recién Naruto, un detective novato, era su nuevo compañero debían realizar trabajos que estuvieran al nivel del rubio.

- En fin, ese caso no nos concierne a la policía de Japón, este es el que nos toca a nosotros Naruto.

- Déjame ver – dijo mientras tomaba un sobre y extraía una información.

- Esto es problemático – dijo Shikamaru mientras bostezaba.

- Interesante… culpable de Crímenes Cibernéticos…además de que es perseguido por la Interpol… ¿es un pez gordo? – pregunto Naruto mientras observaba una imagen borrosa de un pelirrojo sentado en un computador.

- Algo así, normalmente los llamados Hackers no suelen ser peces gordos, pero este ha sido un poco difícil de seguirle el paso.

- Entiendo.

- Bueno en fin, comenzaremos mañana, es un poco tarde.

- Nos vemos Shikamaru- se despidió Naruto.

- Hasta mañana.

Naruto subió a su motocicleta y se dirigió a su apartamento en plena ciudad de Tokyo, era bastante espacioso para una sola persona. Entro exhausto, dejo caer las llaves en una mesa que estaba en la entrada y se dirigió a la cocina por algo de comer, un sándwich estaría bien.

Pensó que una ducha estaría bien, camino al baño se topó con las fotografías que mantenía en el pasillo principal, en una de ellas sobresalía la de una niña de 6 años, con su cabello corto y azulado y unos ojos color perla llenos de sorpresa y alegría.

- Ya verás Hinata, te prometí que sería el mejor detective de todos.

Cuando Naruto cumplió los 10 años, la Madre de Hinata había muerto de cáncer, esa era la razón por la que Hinata debió irse con su padre, sin embargo había dejado de saber de su preciada amiga, aunque eso nunca dejo que sus sentimientos hacia ella se desvanecieran.

- Me pregunto dónde estarás ahora. Recién me entere que tu padre fue asesinado, debes estar sufriendo mucho.

Siguió mirando nostálgicamente la fotografía, pensando en que sería de Hinata preocupado y después de unos minutos tomo un ligero baño.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, ojala que si les gustara, si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia no lo piensen dos veces y háganme saber.**

**pd: si se lo preguntan, no he actualizado Triste felicidad porque estoy un poco mal de la inspiración u.u pero no lo dejare botado y pronto lo retomare.**


	7. Confianza

**Gracias por leer, aquí les dejo otro cap. Un poco de SasuSaku.**

* * *

**Cap 6: Confianza**

Al día siguiente, por más trabajo que tuvieran, Naruto no podía concentrarse del todo, aun seguía preocupado. Había hecho un par de llamadas a Alemania tratando de encontrar a Hinata, pero fracaso, le parecía extraño, no había registro de la chica.

- Naruto, has encontra…. – No importaba cuantas veces le hablara Shikamaru, él se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos- ¡NARUTO!

- Lo… lo siento Shikamaru

- Que problemático eres, deberías de concentrarte un poco más en el trabajo

- Si, lo siento

- En fin, has encontrado alguna información sobre el individuo- Shikamaru se refería al hacker que debían encontrar.

- No, aun no consigo ninguna pista

- Estamos igual, comienzo a creer que este caso no será tan fácil después de todo.

**Hinata Pov:**

Sakura y yo terminamos durmiéndonos poco después de que yo tomara el baño.

Era de mañana, abrí mis ojos al sentir la luz del sol, note que Matsuri aun dormía pero Sakura no estaba a mi lado.

- ¿Sakura?- la llame, pero no me contesto.

Camine hasta la puerta del baño, pero estaba abierta y no había nadie dentro del él. Me asome por la ventana y note que el carro de Sasuke no estaba. ¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿Debía levantar a Matsuri y preocuparla también? , ¿Acaso Sakura nos había abandonado?, ¿Qué sería de nosotras dos si eso era cierto? Miles de preguntas comenzaron a llenar mi mente. Al poco tiempo, sentí que la desesperación y la rabia se apoderaban de mí, sin embargo muy en el fondo, sabía que ella no podía hacernos eso.

**Flash Back, Sakura Pov:**

Hinata se había dormido, trataba de hacer lo mismo y aunque sentía mucho sueño no podía hacerlo. Los minutos pasaban y yo solo lograba dar vueltas en la cama. Luego pensé en el chico, me asome por la ventana y note que aún estaba despierto, exactamente en la misma posición que al principio, apoyado en su auto como si estuviera viendo las estrellas. Era extraño, la forma en que me sentía intrigada por él. ¿Acaso no pretendía dormir?

No pude evitarlo más, baje, se lo preguntaría yo misma.

- ¿No piensas ir a dormir?- le pregunte

- ¿Quién eres, mi madre?

- ¡Oye!, No lo digo en ese sentido. Fue una pérdida de tiempo preocuparme por ti- dije mientras me daba la vuelta para volver a la habitación.

- Vamos, solo era una broma, no te lo tomes tan apecho.

- Tsk- bufe, no sabía si porque realmente estaba enojada o porque sentía muchísima vergüenza en ese momento.

- ¿Y tú, tampoco piensas ir a dormir?

- No puedo- me acerque, acercándome un poco a su lado y recostando mi espalda en el carro.

- ¿Quieres uno? – me extendió un cigarrillo.

- Yo… bueno – dude, nunca había fumado –Esta bien.

Tome el cigarro lo prendí e inhalé como si fuera cualquier cosa, pero lo único que había logrado era asfixiarme con el humo, comencé a toser descontroladamente.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- se burló de mi- ¿Por qué dijiste que sí, si nunca habías fumado?

Coff coff, mi tos no paraba y para variar mis mejillas se volvían cada vez más rosadas.

¡Jajajaja! – Su risa no se detenía.

- ¡Ya deja de reírte!- logre decir después de tomar un poco de aire- esta vez lo lograre- le dije retándolo, pero me quito el cigarrillo de las manos.

- Si no fumas, no lo hagas- dijo más serio.

- ¡EH! ¿Por qué me lo quitas?

- No desperdicies tu vida en algo como esto

- Supongo que tienes razón, pero, porque no lo dejas, el fumado.

- No es tan fácil- dijo embozando una sonrisa.

- ¿Lo has intentado? – me miro incrédulo al decirle eso, algo me decía que no.

- Pues la verdad, no- lucía un poco sorprendido por mi pregunta

- Entonces ¿cómo sabes si es difícil?

- No sé, solo lo sé.

- ¿Asi?…- le quite la caja de cigarros que tenía al lado.

- ¡Hey! ¡Dame eso!

- ¡Intenta quitármelos! – le dije alegremente, realmente no sabía porque, pero comencé a sentirme muy cómoda junto a él.

- Ja!, será pan comido.

Tenía razón, había sido pan comido, me atrapo por la cintura, tratando de inmovilizarme, y alzo su brazo para alcanzar mi mano y me los quito rápidamente, habíamos quedado involuntariamente tan cerca el uno del otro, que podía sentir su respiración, la cual había echo que la mía se entrecortara, nos miramos rápidamente a los ojos, no sentí que él tuviera intenciones de soltarme, pero me puse tan nerviosa que no pude evitar apartarlo. Después de hacerlo, sentí un sentimiento de arrepentimiento por haberme separado, ¿Por qué lo hice, si realmente me había gustado? La verdad, no lo sé, nunca había experimentado algo como eso en mi vida.

- Te dije que sería fácil.

- Es trampa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Porque sería trampa?

- Pues… porque, ¡porque si! – dije con mis mejillas aun sonrojadas, el solo se limitó a dedicarme una sonrisa.

Los primero rayos salieron, nos sorprendió a ambos lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo.

- ¿Quieres ir a buscar el desayuno?, posiblemente despierten con hambre – dijo, señalando con la mirada el cuarto en donde dormían Hinata y Matsuri. Dude un poco, ¿Era realmente buena idea irme sola con él? Debía aceptar que no era tan malo como lo pensaba pero ¿enserio debía confiar en él?, no quería cometer otro error en mi vida, sin embargo, a pesar de mis dudas, subí al auto.

Durante el recorrido mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente, estaba nerviosa, tenía miedo de que pasara algo y sabía que no me tranquilizaría hasta que volviera con las chicas, para un hombre como el, no era nada difícil hacerme daño, además no llevaba conmigo ningún tipo de arma para poder defenderme. En el momento en que nos parqueamos frente a un pequeño restaurante que decía "abierto 24 horas" mi cuerpo se relajó, comencé a sentirme culpable por dudar de él. Al final una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios, no solo por el alivio que sentía, sino porque me había dado cuenta, esta vez sí estaba segura de que él estaba de nuestro lado.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

**Hinata's Pov**

- Unos cuantos minutos habían pasado de que desperté, estaba decidida a levantar a Matsuri y aunque no quería pensar mal de Sakura, no podía evitarlo. El sonido de un coche, hizo que me asomara esperanzada por la ventana y ahí estaba, bajando del auto con algo en sus manos. Me deje caer sentada, con una mano en mi frente. Estaba aliviada, pero aun así, llena de preguntas.

Tock Tock** La puerta sonó, la abrí inmediatamente, era Sakura. La atraje con fuerza hacia mí, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

- Oye, ¿qué te pasa Hinata?

- ¡Casi me matas del susto! ¡Pensé que nos habías abandonado! ¡Pensé que algo malo pudo haberte pasado!

- ¿Ehhh? Solo fui por el desayuno.

- ¿y fuiste sola con él? – le pregunte, sus mejillas parecían dos tomates.

- Bueno… yo… je… sí.

Las tres desayunamos rápidamente, nos alistamos y salimos dispuestas a seguir con el rumbo hacia un destino que para nosotras era realmente desconocido.

Hasta que algunos vehículos de color negro, nos habían obstaculizado el paso.

Estábamos en problemas.

* * *

**Como siempre, Ojala que les gustara. :) Bye!**


End file.
